A home area network may be used to communicate information between devices that consume resources (e.g., electricity) in a home or other premises and devices that monitor and/or manage the consumption of resources. Utility companies and other resource providers may use home area networks to monitor consumption of the resources by consumers.
A home area network may operate on a separate network from a data network used by the resource provider. A device that provides communication between a home area network and the data network typically requires multiple radio transceivers that process separate messages from the separate networks to send and receive information from both the home area network and the data network. Accordingly, systems and methods are desirable for interleaving communication with the home area networks and communication with the data network while using a single radio transceiver.